


'Cause I'm Always Gonna Answer When You Call My Phone

by RamenAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [45]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Depression, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Loki, Hurt Tony Stark, Loki knows better but needs Tony with Sigrid, M/M, Self-Loathing, Sigrid Needs A Hug, Sigrid also needs her daddy, Sigrid is a toddler and she hates herself, Tony hates himself even more, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAndPasta/pseuds/RamenAndPasta
Summary: Loki knows better but Sigrid really needs her daddy.





	'Cause I'm Always Gonna Answer When You Call My Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I've had some writer's block lately but I finally got the motivation to get on my laptop and finally got an idea for the next story.

Loki knew better. He did. He hasn't talked to Tony since Tony proposed. But he couldn't put it off anymore.

Sigrid needed her daddy.

"Hello?" Tony's voice answered the phone.

"T-" Loki's voice broke. "Tony."

"Loki? What's wrong?"

It was one in the morning and Tony's voice was exhausted. He had been sleeping when Loki phoned him. But he still answered. He became more alert when he heard Loki's broken voice. Loki didn't say anything. So Tony asked what was wrong again. That was when Loki broke down over the phone and sobbed his heart out.

Tony always answered when Loki called. No matter what. It had been like this even before they were in love. Back when Loki invaded Earth. But even back when They started having severe problems, Loki's voice never sounded this broken.

"It's Sigrid." Loki sobbed over the phone.

"Is she okay?" Tony's voice became alarmed.

"Yes. No. Not really. Not all the time."

"What do you mean?"

And Loki told Tony. His heart shattered. It was one thing when Sigrid hated him. But now, she was loathing herself. Just like he did his entire life.

"I ruined her, Loki." Tony hated himself.

"Tony, no." Loki tried to stop crying.

"I ruined you too and I'm going to ruin Magnus but god, Loki. I never meant to break Sigrid. She's my baby girl."

"Life dealt us a terrible hand, Tony."

"Don't do that. Don't downplay it all."

Loki didn't know what to do. It was easier when Sigrid hated Tony. But this self-blame. Sigrid thinking Tony is gone because of her. Crying to her baby brother who didn't understand or even know Tony yet. He had debated with himself for some time about calling Tony. In the end, he broke and cried to Tony. This is what parents did, right? They supported each other and raised their kids together. Tony didn't have that role model in his life. Loki's biological parents didn't want him and he was angry at Odin for a long time before he finally developed some kind of neutrality.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Tony." Loki started to cry. "She's only three."

"I know." Tony's voice sounded small. "But she's always been more insightful."

"She tries to put a brave face on. She does it for me and Magnus and Thor."

"She is mine, after all. You know what I've always told you. You're with me. It's never going to be alright."

Loki tried to giggle but it was hard through all the tears.

"But I swear to god, Loki." Tony took a deep breath. "I am going to make all of it alright again."


End file.
